New Life
by PatryTrusky
Summary: AU. The gang is new to the school. Don meets a girl there, what happens next?. I suck at summaries. F/OC, DL, SMacked and more! Reviews are welcome.


**AN: Hi there! How are you guys doing? First of all, happy New Year! Second, this is my new story, I know I have to finish the others, so if you have any idea, let me know okay? Thanks to my beta Gwen!**

I have to choose. I have to choose between my best friend and the new-not-so-new boy in school. He and his friends came six months ago and since then we've been great friends although some of them are not in class with us.

See, my best girl-friend Elena and I were in the same classroom, my best boy-friend didn't pass the year – which I understand, he's not been himself lately, his new friends are a bad influence on him – so we were not that good anymore. We still greet each other, though.

Then, they came, new to the school. Especially him. With his baby blue eyes and dark hair. Tall, taller than my friend Elena, and she's big! Girls stared at him – obviously – and my knees turned jelly. He was in my class, that was the first thing I noticed that morning. As well as a girl I assumed was his girlfriend. I couldn't blame her, he was so handsome! Surprisingly, he sat with me, which left my friend with the girl I thought the girlfriend. You're following me?

He was nice, very nice, and that smile killed me, left me breathless. They both came with us during the break and introduced us to their friends. They all look nice. Let's see:

There's this blonde girl, Kendall, who is very friendly. I think she has a thing with Adam, a boy with an adorable baby face.

Stella, a tall, dark-haired woman, with a lovely smile, she's going out with Mac. He looks serious, but after the first impression he's nice as well, he even jokes.

Sheldon is a black boy who wants to be a doctor, and is very shy. He's got dark hair and eyes. He's dating the new girl in my class, Jessica, I felt relieved when she told me. So he's free? Interesting.

His best friend, Danny is hot! I can't deny that. He has got the same blue eyes. He's blonde and wears glasses, very muscular, although not as tall as HIM. I think he's dating the other girl, Lindsay. Even if they don't say it, those glances are not just friendly. This girl is small but pretty. She's got brown eyes and brown, curly hair and has a nice smile too.

And finally, HIM. His name is Donald Flack Jr, but he told me to call him only Don while blushing, which I think it's cute. I don't get tired of describing him. Tall, the tallest of the group, he makes me feel small. Dark hair, in contrast to my light brown hair. Blue eyes, whilst mine are a mix between brown and green, depends on the light.

I told you my best friend is Elena? She's tall and almost blonde, with light eyes. She's going out with a guy called Mark. He's nice as well. We are now a pretty tight group. We go out on weekends and we help the others with homework. Usually, the 'smartest' – as I call our friends who are studying 'Science' – help us, but we are not that bad. We usually beat them at English, Spanish and History.

You're wondering why I have to choose between him and my best friend? Simply. A few months back, this friend, whose name is Tom, started to talk to me again, weird, I know, but I was happy. He had been my best friend since I was a baby. Our mothers are best friends. What could I expect? Thing is, he started to be too nice; I think it made Don jealous, but I don't know. I may be imagining things; you know how this is, don't you?

Months passed by and Tom behaved the same, very nice. Imagining him. Tall – as tall as Don – with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Very muscular and a smile that reminded me of Don, or was it the other way? I don't know, but he asked me to help him and I couldn't say no, so I helped him, and we grew close, closer than ever, I think.

Another two months passed and while Don, Jess, Elena and I were closer, as well as the rest of the group, I couldn't't help but like Tom. At first I thought it was because of the old times, when we were best friends, cause I can't deny I didn't't like him back then, but I was sure I liked Don, a lot, maybe more. I divided my time between the group and Tom. It felt like I was already going out with him but I wasn't sure that was what I really wanted.

You know, in class I feel a lot better thanks to Don and Jess, but there's always something – or someone – bad. His name is Josh, a fat boy who thinks of himself as a new Brad Pitt. He thinks he's hot – let me disagree, urghh – and behaves like he's the king of the word.

Thing is that this guy and Don hate each other, I can't blame Don; but this guy is Tom's best friend. Do you get it? So when I'm with Tom it's very uncomfortable to talk about some topics, that's one, although the rest of his friends are the same as Josh, believe me.

Ohhh, I've just noticed I haven't introduced myself, have I? My name is Patry, I'm a seventeen-year-old, just like the rest of my friends. Here comes my dilemma:

Don; who calls me 'Pinky' – maybe because of my schoolbag and my case, very original, huh? – whom I like and I thought he liked me – now I'm totally sure – and Tom; my best friend, the guy I have known for seventeen years, since I was a baby. Here is the story.

Don caught me in a corridor, when we were alone before the break.

**FLASHBACK**

'Hey Pinkie' he greeted.

'Don,' I rolled my eyes, 'don't call me that or I'll call you Donnie.'

'Okay, okay,' he agreed 'I… ummm… I need to talk to ya.'

'What? What happened? We don't have any assignment to do together'

'I know I know, it's not 'bout that. It's more like…'

'Don, are you okay?'

'Actually no. I'm not okay. I've been thinking about this for a long time, I've been…' he trailed off as he blushed. 'I have been thinking of you since the first time I saw you, and I got to know you better and I like you even more, I don't know if you feel the same, but I do like you. And I'd like to go out with you as more than friends, as a couple,' he breathed deeply. 'Okay, I told you and I feel better, I just needed you to know, it was eating me up. You don't have to say anything, okay? I know this is very hasty but I needed to tell you. Well, I… I'm going okay? See you later Patry.'

I didn't know what to do since I stood there, in the same spot I had been for five minutes, I couldn't believe what he had told me. I went to the schoolyard. Boys were playing football and Tom approached me.

'Hey Patry,' he said.

'Hi.'

'What's up? You look like you're not feeling very well.'

'That's because I'm not feeling well. I'm going to the bathroom.'

'Wait! I need to talk to you.'

"_You too?__"_ I thought 'Look Tom, I really need to go to the bathroom. Can't we talk later? Please?'

'Sorry Patry, but no, we can't. Look, you don't have to say anything, okay? Just… just hear me out, please?

'Fine'

'Okay, look Patry, we've been friends since we were babies, haven't we? And lately I've been feeling… something for you. I like you and I want to try something with you. I know this is unexpected, but think about it okay?' he blushed and left.

I was almost crying by the time I reached the bathroom. Luckily, Elena, Stella, Lindsay, Kendall and Jess were there. Nobody else.

'Hey hun,' Stella said. 'What's wrong?'

By then I was crying, I only managed between sobs:

'Don… Tom… like me… going out…'

'What?' Elena asked.

I breathed deeply in order to contain the tears.

'Don and Tom. They like me. And I feel like I have to choose because I like them both, is that possible? And I don't know what to do and…'

'Okay, okay' Lindsay cut me off. 'Don't worry. What is your heart saying?'

I opened my mouth to answer, but I came up with nothing.

'I don't know. I'm confused and… I don't know'

In that moment I noticed that neither Jess nor Kendall were there.

'Where are they?' I asked.

The three girls shared a glance.

'You know how they are; don't blame them, but… I think they've gone to get the boys' Stella answered.

'What? Perfect! Just perfect!' I murmured as fresh tears rolled down my cheeks.

'I'm sorry to tell you this Patry, but you have to think of something' Lindsay said whilst looking through the bathroom's little window, 'because both Don and Tom are there…'

**END FLASHBACK**

Now, do you understand my dilemma?

**AN: So, what do you think? Should I continue?**** Review, please.**


End file.
